I've lost everything
by saraweir
Summary: L'amitié comme dérivatif à la trahison.


I'VE LOST EVERYTHING.

- Trois heures du matin ? Sérieusement ?

Ces quelques mots furent les premiers que prononça Will Garner au cœur de la nuit. Ronchonnant encore, et pour cause ! il se leva lentement de son lit et rejoignit la porte d'entrée avec un « j'arrive » bien peu convaincant. Enfin parvenu à destination, il ne cacha pas son étonnement en reconnaissant Alicia Florrick lorsqu'il jeta un œil par le judas.

- Alicia ? Tu as un problème ?

- Je suis désolée de te déranger maintenant, Will mais j'avais besoin de…

- Tout ce que tu veux, Alicia ! Tu le sais. Entre !

- Merci.

Il mena son invité nocturne dans le salon où il prit son manteau avant de la laisser s'installer sur le divan. Il posa rapidement son manteau sur une chaise non loin après avoir jeté un regard distrait alentour, arrachant un embryon de sourire à son amie.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je… hmm…

Baissant le regard, la jeune femme se demanda une nouvelle fois comment elle avait pu se convaincre que venir chez l'avocat en pleine nuit était une bonne idée. Will se releva et proposa une boisson à la jeune avocate.

- Un peu d'eau, si tu veux bien.

Will acquiesça de la tête et se lança dans la cuisine. Quand il en revint, il surprit Alicia, le regard perdu dans le vide, à mille lieux de son appartement pourtant douillet.

- Tout va bien ?

Alicia porta son regard vers son ami, craqua devant ses yeux inquiets. Il avait le droit de savoir pourquoi elle le réveillait à une heure pareille.

- J'ai… j'ai tout perdu Will !

- Comment ça ?

- Peter je pourrais m'y faire, j'l'ai envisagé il y a un moment, il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Mais…

- Kalinda ?

Les yeux embués, Alicia posa son regard sur le verre d'eau déposé sur la table basse. Elle replia ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour réchauffer son cœur brisé.

- Quand j'ai appris pour elle et Peter, j'ai voulu... Je voulais en parler avec elle, avec ma meilleure amie. Mais je n'en avais plus, j'ai craqué. Je ne savais plus à qui parler.

- J'étais là, moi. Je suis toujours là !

- Je sais…

- Il y a un problème entre nous ?

- Je t'ai perdu aussi, Will !

- Non ! Absolument pas ! Je te l'ai dit, je serais toujours là !

Voyant le regard d'Alicia chercher à le fuir constamment, il saisit son menton et la força gentiment à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais, Alicia. Sauf si c'est ta décision. D'accord ?

- J'ai renoncé à toi, Will. Pour un mari qui jure m'aimer mais qui n'a jamais hésité à me tromper dès qu'il en a eu envie. Pour des enfants qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi je mets un terme à ce fichu mariage ! Je suis celle qu'ils détesteront !

- Ne dis pas ça, Alicia ! Tu es leur mère, ils ne te détesteront pas !

- J'ai peur, Will. Peur que ma vie ai été inutile, peur de ne compter pour personne…

- Tu comptes pour moi !

Refusant de lâcher le regard affreusement triste et perdu de son amie, Will s'installa plus confortablement en face d'elle.

- Ecoutes moi bien, Alicia. Tu comptes pour moi, depuis toujours. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'te connaissais bien avant cette histoire de piscine !

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai passé presque un semestre à tout faire pour m'asseoir près de toi sans que tu le remarques. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais tu m'as toujours fasciné. Il faut croire que j'ai toujours su que tu serais une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Le début d'un sourire ému au coin des lèvres, Alicia posa une main tendre sur la joue de son ami.

- Merci, Will.

- C'est la vérité…

- Je sais, merci.

La complicité paisible qui les unit poussa Alicia à tomber le masque, plus d'avocate-femme de procureur-mère dévouée, il ne restait plus qu'une femme blessée, meurtrie par trop de trahisons, fatiguée par la vie. Elle retint vaguement un bâillement tout en s'excusant d'un regard auprès de son ami. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement en réponse, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'aider à se relever.

- Tu dors ici ce soir.

Ni une question, ni un ordre, seulement de l'inquiétude et une réelle volonté d'être là pour aider cette femme extraordinairement forte qui avait simplement besoin d'une présence rassurante. Après son acquiescement, Will mena Alicia vers sa chambre, la laissa se débarrasser de ses chaussures et des vêtements qui pourraient la gêner durant le reste de la nuit et rabattit tendrement les couvertures sur son corps.

- Bonne nuit.

- Tu vas où ?

Il pointa le salon du doigt tout en répondant, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai acheté ce canapé spécialement pour pouvoir dormir dessus les jours où je n'aurais pas le courage d'atteindre ma chambre.

- Tu es plus près de ta chambre, aujourd'hui…

Le sourire de la jeune femme rassura Will, il savait encore comment s'y prendre pour chasser un peu de la tristesse qui l'habitait. Celle-ci poursuivit.

- J'te promets de bien me tenir.

Les deux avocats échangèrent des regards rieurs puis le jeune homme fit le tour du lit avant de s'y glisser. Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme huma l'odeur de Will sur l'oreiller avant de se laisser emporter par les brumes du sommeil. Ne parvenant pas à s'en empêcher, le jeune avocat se pencha sur son amie, embrassa gentiment sa tempe et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Juste avant que le sommeil ne le saisisse, il eut une pensée pour son amour lointain, ses années d'études partagées entre l'envie de réussir et le besoin d'avoir cette femme-là, et pas une autre, dans sa vie. Tout cela ne s'était peut-être pas déroulé comme il l'avait prévu, mais au final, il serait toujours fier d'avoir une place dans la vie d'Alicia, et une place d'importance qui plus est ! Être confident, c'est toujours mieux que n'être rien, ce n'était pas la place qu'il aurait voulu, mais il s'en contenterait, pour elle.


End file.
